Does this darkness have a name?
by AnnaLovesDiAgron
Summary: Después de dejar el Mckinley, Quinn y Rachel descubren el amor, atracción y cariño que siempre se han tenido. Mala con los summary, entren y léanla.
1. Piloto

Does this darkness have a name?

PILOTO

El reloj marcaba las cinco en punto de la mañana haciendo sonar su ruidosa alarma programada que avisaba a la rubia que era tiempo de levantarse, saco una mano de debajo de las sabanas y con un fuerte golpe callo al despertador. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber asistido a aquella fiesta organizada por nada más y nada menos que Rachel y Santana, la fiesta tenía como propósito festejar el hecho de que Nuevas Direcciones había arrasado en las nacionales quitando a Vocal adrenaline su racha de victorias en competencia. El hecho de tener que despedirse de sus amigos no ponía del todo contenta a Quinn quien aún luchaba contra sí misma para levantarse de su cama. Sus amigos se habían convertido en una segunda familia, claro una aparte de la que ahora formaba parte con Puck, Shelby y la adorable Beth. Pero claro estaba que Quinn no podía hacer nada para evitar la inevitable separación.

Se levanto de la cama con muy poco entusiasmo y a rastras se dirigió al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quito el pijama y dio media vuelta para quedar a algunos centímetros de la regadera a la cuál se acerco para abrir las llaves del agua, camino algunos centímetros en reversa y de nuevo dio media vuelta quedando frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, se miro detenidamente y se comento a sí misma; _"Bueno Fabray — soltó un gran suspiro — el día ha llegado". _Encendió el reproductor de música que había dentro del baño y busco entre sus listas de música su canción favorita; I'll never forget you de _Birdy. _Se acerco a la regadera y antes de entrar a ella introdujo una de sus manos para revisar que la temperatura estuviera correcta. Cuando el agua estuvo los suficientemente tibia termino de introducir todo su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha. El agua le caía en la cara relajando su cuerpo, la canción le ayudaba tanto a alegrarle las mañanas, algo irónico por el hecho de que es una canción de esas que usan en las películas en las escenas de desamor, o alguna muerte.

Paso tanto tiempo y tantas canciones que Quinn no había notado el hecho de que el tiempo se había ido volando y ahora eran las seis con dieciséis minutos presionándola para alistarse más rápido. Salió de la ducha y rápidamente tomo una toalla de un gancho atornillado en la pared para cubrirse el cuerpo que aún estaba mojado. Abrió la puerta dejando que todo el vapor de la ducha saliera del baño y se esparciera por toda la habitación. Se acerco al armario de puertas de madera de roble, abrió las puertas y entro en el para sacar un conjunto que había alistado desde hacía ya una semana. Al estar junto a su conjunto se percato de que junto a el con un poco de polvo encima yacía su antiguo uniforme de Cherrio, por el cuál habría peleado como una fiera en el pasado, pero ahora solo era un par de ropas más.

Su toga para la ceremonia de graduación y el vestido amarillo que usaría debajo de está se encontraban junto a esté así que la tomo y dio media vuelta para salir del gran closet, pero su uniforme le llamaba, ¿un par de ropas más?, pff el uniforme de Cherrio's era más que eso, volvió a acercarse a este y paso sus manos por la falda y repitió un comentario de algunos años antes, _"Dios bendiga al pervertido que inventó estas faldas". _Se sonrió a sí misma y dándole la despedida a su uniforme, salió del armario.

Se puso el vestido strapless y sobre esté se puso la toga de color rojo vivo que los graduados tendrían que ese día. Termino de alistarse rápidamente y volteo a ver el reloj, las seis cincuenta y tres, tomo las llaves de su tocador de princesa y salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina. Pero cuando bajo se encontró con Judy, Puck y Beth, quienes al parecer estaban esperándole. Les sonrió a todos, en especial a la pequeña Beth que después de varias visitas semanales dejó de tenerle miedo a Quinn. Al igual que Quinn, Puck llevaba una toga de graduación, mientras que su madre y su hija utilizaban algo adecuado y elegante para la ocasión. Judy utilizaba un vestido azul marino bastante formal, mientras que Beth usaba un vestido blanco con estampados de flores amarillas, para especificar unas calta palustre.

_—_ Mi Quinnie, ¿como es que has crecido tan rápido? _— _Judy soltó una lagrima que al caer se unió a la alfombra de color beige en un tierno abrazo. _  
_

_— _¡Mamá! _— _exclamó Quinn un poco apenada, recordando le a Judy que Puck estaba ahí.

Puck se acerco a Quinn y posó una de sus grandes manos sobre el hombro de Quinn.

_— _Tu madre tiene razón Fabray, te has convertido en una mujer adulta... una muy muy sexy mujer adulta _— _Quinn se sonrojo un poco _— _Ya se que me amas Quinn, pero trata de no ser muy evidente _— _Le dijo Noah a Quinn sonriente.

_— _Bueno chicos, los esperare en el auto para que platiquen a solas _— _les comento, y estiro la mano dirigiéndose a Quinn _— _Cariño, ¿Me das las llaves? _— _Quinn le sonrió y le dio las llaves que traía en la mano hecha puño _— _Yo me llevo a esta pequeña _— _dijo tomando a Beth del suelo en sus brazos y camino a la puerta cerrándola tras de sí dejando a los dos jóvenes dentro de la casa.

_— _Tal vez hayas tenido un mal pasado, pero te espera un gran y brillante futuro mamita sexy _— _Quinn rió y golpeo sin fuerza el brazo de Puck en signo de amistad

_— _¿gracias?, en fin, ¿como lograste que Shelby dejara que Beth viniera? _— _Pregunto con duda.

_— _Bueno, pues somos sus padres y quería que estuviera con nosotros _— _ respondió sonriendo.

– Bueno... _— _ Quinn lo miro _— _Bueno, sera mejor que salgamos ahora, no queremos que se nos haga tarde, ¿verdad? _—_ Noah asintió y los dos caminaron juntos hacía el automóvil.

Salieron de casa y se dirigieron con poca prisa a Mckinley donde en menos de una hora se celebraría la graduación.

* * *

Todos los chicos de ultimo año estaban ahí en el auditorio recibiendo uno por uno sus certificados de graduados, mientras que en los asientos los junior de el club glee suspiraban tristeza al ver a sus amigos irse para cumplir sus sueños, pero bueno el año que seguía seria de ellos.

Al escenario ya habían pasado Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Kurt y Santana. Dejando como faltan tes a Quinn y a Rachel quienes aún no habían sido llamadas, las manos de Rachel temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo detrás de cortina que daba al auditorio. Quinn le regalaba una sonrisa que la calmaba un poco y le hacía relajarse por algunos minutos pero luego volvía a temblar.

_— _¿Que le has hecho a Rachel Barbra Berry? _— _pregunto a Rachel. _  
_

_— _¿Disculpa _— _pregunto confundida.

_— _La Rachel que conozco jamás estaría nerviosa ante una multitud. De hecho, la tomaría como una oportunidad para lucirse, no se alguna salida de diva.

Rachel sonrió_._

___—_ Me alegra que seamos amigas al fin, Quinn.

_— Rachel Berry __—_ se escucho desde el auditorio a Figgins hablar, Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn quien le dio una sonrisa y unos segundos después Rachel ya estaba camino al escenario con gente de primer año gritando su nombre entusiasmada mente, subió al escenario y tomo su certificado de la mano de Sue quien se lo dio de buena gana y hasta le regalo una sonrisa, falsa pero sonrisa. Se acomodo junto a sus compañeros del club glee y dirigió su mirada a la cortina de la cuál saldría Quinn.

_— _Quinn Fabray _— _Subió con nervios al escenario y con las manos temblando le tomo su certificado entregado por Sue quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos requiriendo un abrazo. Está se acerco a la mujer y le entrego un cálido y amoroso abrazo -algo no muy común en Sue-, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la rubia mas joven y le dijo en un susurro _— _Te extrañare minie Sue, en las cherrios, en los pasillos y en las aulas _— _Sue parecía querer derramar una lagrima pero se contuvo.

_— _¿Acaso quiere llorar?, coach _— _pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro _—._

___— _Claro que no, mueve tus flácidas piernas de mi vista Fabray _— _Quinn esbozo una risa y camino a su puesto junto a sus amigos.

_— _Señores y Señoras, la clase del dos mil doce de la preparatoria Mckinley _— _los alumnos lanzaron al aire sus birretes y los aplausos comenzaron a fluir en todo el publico.

La ceremonia había terminado hacia unas horas atrás, pero en el club glee se encontraban todos los chicos despidiéndose de cada uno. _— _¿Que les parece un ultimo circulo? _— _Pregunto Mr. Shue y todos se unieron en un circulo para luego levantar las manos y gritar: _— _ ¡Nuevas Direcciones! _— _En la reunión todos intercambiaron, Abrazos, Besos y regalos, Rachel se le acerco a Quinn lo cual Quinn noto rápidamente

_— _Rach, te extrañare tanto _— _Rachel le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente

_— _Yo igual te extrañare _— _Desde el otro lado de el salón de coro, Finn miraba un poco molesto pero un poco triste a la vez, aún no entendía porque Rachel no había aceptado casarse con el, y en cambio lo dejo. Las nubes rodearon Lima y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Quinn llego cansada a casa pero aun tenia que preparar las maletas, subió a su cuarto y saco varias maletas de debajo de su cama, no podía creerlo, al siguiente día iría a el aeropuerto para tomar un avión hacia Yale. Termino de preparar sus maletas y se puso la pijama para acostarse a dormir pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, al fin tenia un futuro prometedor al que dirigirse sin miedo y mas fuerte que nunca.

Continuara...


	2. Aquí voy Yale

Does this darkness have a name?

Aquí voy Yale

Quinn estaba en su habitación dentro de su cama cubierta por las sabanas de seda que le arropaban cada noche, se movió un poco en la cama antes de abrir los ojos y despertar definitivamente, abrió los ojos y observo su reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las seis treinta, en una hora y media emprendería su viaje al aeropuerto para luego subir a un avión en el cuál tendría que permanecer algunas horas de aburrimiento dándole el tiempo de pensar acerca de lo que le esperaba. Se levanto aún cansada y con determinación y paso lento logro caminar a rastras hasta el armario, tomo el único conjunto que había quedado fuera de las maletas -junto con el uniforme de Cherrio-. Consistía en un vestido azul rey, un cardigan amarillo, unas plataformas cerradas de color beige, -que eran casi como su marca personal- y un collar con forma de cabeza de jaguar dándole un pequeño toque hipster. Acomodo el conjunto en la cama y caminando hacía el baño cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras esperaba se quito la ropa la cuál lanzo al piso sin importancia, el vapor empezó a salir de la ducha haciendo que el espejo que pusiera borroso avisándole que el agua estaba caliente al fin. Adentro su brazo al agua y luego introdujo el cuerpo completo a la ducha dándole una re-confortable sensación de calor en una mañana fresca.

Al termino de su corta ducha debido al tiempo, se puso la ropa que había dejado extendida en la cama lo más rápido posible, se dirigió a la misma velocidad hacía el tocador donde se dio puso el brillo labial y se arreglo el cabello un poco mientras que se aplicaba una pequeña cantidad de base en el rostro y corrector en los parpados. Cuando termino de alistarse tomo las maletas que estaban junto a la puerta de su habitación y bajo con cada una al primer piso. Se acerco con todo y maletas a la puerta y las dejo ahí ahora dirigiéndose a la cocina al escuchar ruidos dentro de ella, se acerco a la mujer rubia que picaba algunas fresas con un cuchillo bastante afilado y saludo con una sonrisa en cuanto esta le miro.

— Mamá... ¿que haces? — pregunto confundida ya que hacía bastante tiempo de la ultima vez que la había visto cocinar... aunque fuera una ensalada.

La rubia de mas avanzada edad dirigió su mirada a la de Quinn soltando el cuchillo y dejándolo en la tabla de picar — Te preparo una merienda, ¿tiene algo de malo? — Quinn negó rotundamente con la cabeza y Judy volvió a sus quehaceres.

— Se nos va a hacer tarde querida, así que ve subiendo tus maletas al automóvil mientras yo guardo tu fruta.

Quinn le volteo a ver.

— Mamá, sabes que el vuelo dura bastante, y la fruta se echara a perder, ¿verdad? — le comento antes de salir de la cocina.

— ¿Hay maquinas expendedoras en el aeropuerto? — pregunto entre risas.

Quinn asintió y salió de la cocina para tomar sus maletas de la puerta, abrió la puerta principal y camino hacía el automóvil que estaba frente a la casa de los Fabray. Abrió el maletero e introdujo las maletas una por una hasta cerrarla.

Ya iba de regreso a la casa cuando vio a Judy dirigirse a ella con su bolso colgado del brazo y las llaves de la casa en la mano a punto de ser guardadas en la oscuridad del bolso chanel. Las dos rubias subieron al auto, Quinn arranco el motor y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Quinn aparco el automóvil cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto para evitar caminar mucho con las cuatro maletas a punto de explotar de cosas, en una de ellas venía todo su maquillaje, plancha de cabello, cepillos, etc. En dos de las cuatro venían la mayoría de sus zapatos, y en la ultima venía su ropa. Había traído poca ya que compraría más ropa en New Haven. Entraron al aeropuerto que desde sus ventanales se podía observar la pista de vuelo. Quinn se detuvo y volteo a ver a su madre que ya estaba derramando algunas lagrimas.

— ¿Estas segura Quinnie?, es solo que aquí en Ohio hay muy buenas universidades — le pregunto secándose las lagrimas Judy.

Quinn volteo los ojos.

— Esto es lo que quiero mamá, Yale es una buena universidad — contesto a su madre.

— Pero... — prosiguió con las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas — ¿Y si te olvidas de visitarme, llamarme?.

Quinn se acerco a Judy y la abrazo fuertemente mientras las lagrimas de Judy le humedecían el cardigan a Quinn.

— Te visitare todos los meses y te llamare todos los días, lo prometo.

Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y le limpio las lagrimas.

— Vale cariño — contesto sonriendo.

Aunque la voz del altavoz que ahora se escuchaba era difícil de entender Quinn supo exactamente que decía _— Pasajeros del vuelo docientos trece favor de pasar a la puerta numero cinco._

Judy miro con terror y tristeza a Quinn. Volvía a acercarse más a su hija y con un fuerte abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas a Quinn se despidieron.

— Te amo cariño. Llámame en cuanto llegues.

Quinn le sonrió tomo sus maletas y dio media vuelta para luego quedar frente a la puerta cinco, se detuvo antes de entrar dio media vuelta y volteo a ver a su madre que aún lloraba a algunos metros de la puerta. Judy alzo la mirada y Quinn le regalo una sonrisa mientras decía adiós con una de sus manos moviendo la de lado a lado. Paso por aquel largo pasillo hasta el avión que le llevaría a su futuro, tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones soportaron y luego lo saco con un suspiro. Le tocaba en una de las primeras filas de asientos así que miro su asiento asignado, el 45-A se acerco a su lugar y maldijo mentalmente al ver que no le había tocado sola, se sentó y cuando el chico le miro se limito a fingir una sonrisa. Saco su libro favorito de la bolsa y lo abrió para leer un poco, iba en el tercer capitulo y que mejor tiempo para leer que cuando se tiene un gran tiempo de espera. Leía tranquilamente pero sentía la mirada de su acompañante de enseguida sobre ella.

Trato de ignorarlo pero aún así se desespero, le volteo a ver enojada.

— ¿Perdiste algo? — con sarcasmo.

El chico reacciono ante la mirada fulminante de la rubia.

— Hola... — saludo un poco nervioso — Soy Mark, un gusto en conocerte...?.

Quinn noto su nerviosismo y decidió poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Quinn, Quinn Fabray — dijo estrechando la mano del chico.

— Así que... ¿a donde te diriges? — pregunto mas seguro de sí mismo.

Quinn esbozo una risa burlona.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta que esto es un avión?, es vuelo directo a New Haven. A menos de que saltes por la puerta — contesto con sarcasmo.

Quinn volteo a ver a Mark quien tenía todos los colores en el rostro de la vergüenza.

— Mi error, lo siento — respondió al sarcasmo de la rubia — ¿Donde estudias? — prosiguió — supongo que eres de universidad, o me equivoco?.

Quinn asintió.

— ¿segundo año? — pregunto Mark intentando atinar — ¿tercero?.

— De hecho soy de nuevo ingreso, en Yale — contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro que el chico respondió con otra amigable sonrisa.

Mark le miro a los ojos y esta a los de el, eran de un color miel cálido que hacía que al verlos sintieras comodidad, el chico volvió a dirigirse a ella.

— ¿En serio?, yo también voy a Yale, solo que yo soy de segundo año — Quinn le sonrió — deberíamos salir algún día.

— Si, eso suena divertido.

Quinn volvió a su libro mientras que Mark escuchaba música con sus audífonos conectados a el iPod. De a veces se volteaban a ver y se sonreían amigablemente pero sin intención de hablar con el otro.

El vuelo termino y Quinn junto con Mark bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a tomar sus pertenencias a la banda elástica giratoria, ella tomo sus maletas luego de que Mark tomara las suyas, las cuatro maletas no eran para nada livianas, pero el hecho de que cada maleta tuviera ruedas le facilitaba mas la tarea. Los dos tomaron un taxi que los dejo justo en frente de los dormitorios de la universidad, como el año anterior Mark tendría el mismo dormitorio, primero fueron al dormitorio de Mark donde dejo sus pertenencias para poder ayudar a Quinn con las suyas. La rubia le dio el numero de habitación al chico de cabello castaño y esté la llevo rápidamente a este. Se despidieron al llegar frente a la puerta donde el le dio un beso en la mejilla que por poco Quinn rechaza, pero que al final cedió. Mark se alejo del Quinn y camino hasta su dormitorio, Quinn entro al suyo y al entrar se encontró con una chica de tez color canela, pelo negro rizado, de buen cuerpo he incluso con facciones bastante hermosas. La chica se acerco a ella y le abrazo.

— Melissa — dijo extendiendo su muñeca hacía Quinn — ¿tú eres?.

— Quinn — contesto estrechando amistosa mente su muñeca.

— Bueno es un gusto conocerte, seremos compañeras de dormitorio — le comento dándose la vuelta y sentándose sobre una de las camas — He llegado primero, así que tome la que esta junto a la ventana, ¿esta bien?.

Quinn asintió y le regalo una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la cama no ocupada y puso sobre ella las maletas que luego abrió, saco la ropa primero y la acomodo en el ropero junto a su cama, luego los zapatos y al final puso su maquillaje en uno de los tocadores. Las paredes de la habitación eran color purpura bajo y la alfombra de la habitación era color blanca. La habitación tenía dos escritorios, dos camas, dos roperos y dos tocadores iguales que combinaban bien con las paredes.

— ¿De donde eres?, Quinn — pregunto Melissa mientras se levantaba de la cama para ayudarla a acomodar algunas cosas.

— Lima, Ohio, no es muy lindo, pero que va — contesto sin verla a ver — ¿tú eres de por aquí?.

— Los Ángeles, california — respondió sonriendo — mi padre y sus malditos antojos.

Quinn le miro confundida.

— Mi padre quería vivir en los suburbios y pensó que New Haven era un buen lugar — renegó — y ahora tengo que estudiar aquí.

Las chicas charlaron media hora más alegando sobre sus especialidades y de que probablemente se harían amigas fácilmente Melissa estudiaba abogacía y teatro juntos para satisfacer los deseos de su madre por que fuera una abogada como ella. Por supuesto que Quinn se sorprendió, si con una especialidad es bastante difícil imagina con dos.

— Tomaré una ducha, ¿entraras al baño? — pregunto levantándose de la cama y tomando de su propio ropero una toalla. Quinn negó con la cabeza y en cuanto Melissa cerro la puerta Quinn tomo su abrigo y salió al campus a tomar un poco de aire fresco. La noche ya se estaba acercando ya que siempre era anunciada por miles de tonos anaranjados y rosas en el cielo.

Mientras caminaba escuchaba en el iPhone su canción favorita o más bien... a su persona favorita cantando solo para ella en su imaginación. Without you sonaba a todo lo que el reproductor dejaba, Rachel tenía aquella voz tan única, talentosa y hermosa que hacía que le temblaran las piernas impidiéndole caminar, trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rachel pero era imposible si toda su memoria tenía recuerdos de ella. Paso junto a una banca y al verla vacía decidió sentarse para concentrarse mas en dejar de pensar en Rachel, cosa que no le ayudo. Pero la diva no era a la única que extrañaba, extrañaba a Santana y Brittany tras de ella, a Mike y Tina peleando acerca de como se visitarían después de que Mike se fuera a la universidad, ha como los extrañaba, observaba las estrellas brillar algunas más que otras y otras más que aunque su brillo no fuera tan grande seguían siendo hermosas. Su celular comenzó a vibrar molestándola un poco, miro el identificador de llamadas y cambio su expresión de enojo por una sonrisa cuando notó que era Judy quien llamaba.

— Hola mamá — contesto feliz.

— Hola cariño, ¿como te va? — pregunto con emoción — ¿estás bien?, ¿como esta tu dormitorio?, ¿ya tienes amigos?.

— Mamá, no llevo ni un día aquí y ya me extrañas — respondió entre risas — mi cuarto esta bien, es lindo no lo puedo negar, mi compañera parece simpática.

— Hoy haré turno de noche en el hospital — Judy trabajaba ahí como voluntaria — así que si necesitas algo me llamas.

— Esta bien, adiós mamá.

— Adiós Quinnie.

Judy colgó y Quinn se levanto de la banca de regreso a su dormitorio para descansar, camino algunos minutos ya que los dormitorios y el campus no estaban tan separados, al llegar vio a Mark quien estaba en la puerta de el dormitorio de Quinn, está supuso que esperándola. Se acerco a el y le saludo con una sonrisa mientras que esté se movía de la puerta.

— Hola, de nuevo, quería saber si... — prosiguió — querías salir mañana por un café?.

— No puedo Mark, mañana es el primer día y la verdad que no quiero distracciones — contesto un poco apática — pero tal vez otro día.

Mark asintió y volvió por donde vino sin decirle nada a Quinn.

Quinn entro al dormitorio donde encontró a Melissa leyendo sobre su cama, esta le saludo con un movimiento de mano y volvió a su libro sin darle importancia a la presencia de Quinn. Pero Quinn le interrumpió.

— Disculpa, ¿sabes donde esta el salón de teatro? — pregunto apenada por interrumpir a la morena.

— Es el ciento cincuenta y cuatro, junto a la cafetería.

Quinn le sonrió y dejo que volviera a su libro mientras Quinn se cambiaba y ponía la pijama para poder dormir un poco, entro debajo de las cobijas y puso la alarma en su iPhone que luego coloco en la mesa de noche enseguida de la cama.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.


	3. Hablar, ¿de qué?

**NOTA: ¿alguien interesado en ser mi Beta Reader?. Es bastante urgente y necesario, PM.**

Does this darkness have a name?

Hablar, ¿de qué?.

La alarma programada sonó justo a las seis en punto de la mañana despertando a Quinn -alias la bella durmiente- de su sueño. Se despertó con poco apuro y estiro sus brazos al aire para luego bostezar de la forma más linda posible, se llevo las manos al rostro y talló delicadamente sus dos ojos con los puños cerrados. Dirigió su mirada a Melissa quién aún dormitaba apaciblemente en su cama, se levanto de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo para luego caminar hacía la puerta de el baño, luego al estar frente a está la abrió lentamente entro en el baño y cerro de la misma manera la puerta tras de sí. Se despojo de su pijama y de su ropa interior se acerco a la ducha privada que el dormitorio poseía y abrió las llaves del agua para luego entrar a la regadera y comenzar a bañarse.

Pasaron dieciocho minutos y Quinn ya estaba fuera de la regadera con la toalla rodeando su cuerpo que aún estaba húmedo por el agua, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió rápido se asomó y al confirmar que Melissa aún descansaba salió apresurada del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su ropero para sacar su ropa, la tomo en sus manos y volvió al baño cerrando de nuevo la puerta tras de cambió lo más rápido que pudo, un look que no requería de demasiado esfuerzo; una blusa holgada de color roja, unos jeans oscuros y sus plataformas negras de la suerte. Se miro en el pequeño espejo del baño, dedicándole unos minutos de su agenda a admirar su figura de joven adulta, los pechos le habían aumentado al menos una copa, el trasero se seguía viendo firme incluso cuando el ejercicio ya no era su mejor amigo, pero bueno aún pasados los años pareciera que había sido ayer cuando entraba con su uniforme de cherrio, su actitud de bitch y del brazo de Finn al Mckinley.

La rubia salió del baño y se encontró rápidamente con Melissa quien ya estaba fuera de su cama pero aún con los ojos cansados está la saludo y Quinn devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, la otra chica entro al baño dejando a Quinn sola en la habitación. La antigua cherrio se acerco al pequeño tocador que le correspondía y luego de algunos minutos y gracias a la alisadora de cabello su cabello ya estaba planchado, se maquilló un poco y al terminar se levanto de la silla, tomo su celular y su bolso de la mesa de noche junto a su cama y salió del dormitorio con rumbo al campus.

Mientras caminaba alrededor del campus se acerco a la cafetería y ordeno un café expreso.

**— **Son dos dolares con cincuenta centavos **— **dijo la cajera a Quinn, la rubia sacó de su bolsa la cartera de color roja y de ella sacó cinco dolares, se los entrego a la cajera y luego de recibir su café junto con su cambio, le regaló un gracias a la mujer y salió de la cafetería. Camino por algunos minutos más y al divisar una banca a la distancia apresuró su andar hasta llegar a ella para luego sentarse gustosamente. Le dio un pequeño trago a su café que aún seguía caliente sacando le una sonrisa, el pequeño vaso de café estaba a punto de tocar los labios de la rubio otra vez, cuando su celular sonó. _Número desconocido_ marcó la pantalla, pareciera que cada vez que Quinn se sentaba en una banca la gente le empezaba a llamar más. Saco el teléfono de el bolso izquierdo de sus jeans, presionó el botón verde para tomar la llamada y acerco el aparato a su oreja.

**—** ¿Hola? **— **pregunto la rubia.

La otra voz contestó alegre después de Quinn.

**— **¡Quinn!. **  
**

**— **Oh, eres Rachel... **— **contestó un poco desconcertada.

La morena contestó triste.

**— **Lo siento, mi culpa. De seguro estabas esperando la llamada de alguna conquista tuya.

**— **¡Claro que no! **— **respondió **— **Es solo que pensé que serías mi madre llamando.

**— **Oh, está bien **— **le dijo aliviada**— **En fin, ¿cómo te está yendo?.

**— **Supongo que hasta ahora bien, ¿y tú?. ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en Nueva York?.

Quinn el dio un trago más a su café mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

**— **NYADA es bastante genial, tú sabes. Talento por aquí y por allá.

**— **Pero ninguno como el tuyo, Rach **— **tragó un poco de saliva **— **¿O me equivoco?.

A Rachel se le subieron los colores al rostro, suerte para ella que Quinn no la podía ver. Eso hubiera sido mas bochornoso aún.

**— **¿A que horas comienza tu clase? **— **preguntó la morena a la rubia.

**— **En unos minutos, de hecho.

**— **Entonces vete ya a tu clase, no quiero que se te haga tarde por hablar conmigo **— **Prosiguió **— **Tengo que colgar, Kurt no sabe si usar su chaqueta Dolce&Gabbana o la nueva de Prada que le dio Carole en su graduación. Suerte, Quinn.

**— **Adiós, Rachel. Te extraño.

**— **Yo... también te extraño. Adiós.

Quinn presiono el botón rojo de la pantalla terminando con la conversación Y después de suspirar algunas veces como niña pequeña por Rachel, tomo su rumbo a clases. Dio con su salón de clase, entro a él y escogió al azar uno de esos incómodos pupitres en los cuales tendría que pasar sentada todo el año restante. Se sentó y acomodó su bolso arriba de esté, su asiento quedaba casi al frente de la clase así no podría distraerse tanto. Un hombre apuesto con traje, de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca entraba por la puerta del salón, era bastante elegante y era más que evidente que todas las alumnas incluyendo a Quinn por supuesto, le estaban mirando. Se acerco al escritorio frente a toda la clase y después de acomodar sus cosas, se recargo en el escritorio se cruzo de brazos y se dirigió a los alumnos, Quinn se enderezó en su pupitre.

**— **Mi nombre es Ben Dalton, seré su profesor de teatro durante todo su año, por lo cuál todos deberán llamarme profesor Dalton. Comenzaremos con algo simple qué todos aquí deberían saber, ¿qué es lo más importante en la interpretación de una escena romántica?.

Uno de los chicos contestó.

**— **¿Saberse las lineas?.

Él profesor negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

**— **Estar linda.

De nuevo él profesor contestó con un _No_.

Las respuestas tan incompetentes de sus compañeros le hacían querer vomitar. _"De seguro su cerebro está así de afectado por tanto hairspray que usan, Rachel solía usar tanto hairspray que si te acercabas a ella con un cerillo de seguro la incendiabas, pero bueno a diferencia de todos estos tontos Rachel es inteligente, talentosa y bonita... muy bonita. _Quinn se grito mentalmente "DESPIERTA", al parecer sentarse al frente no la libraba de distraerse con sus pensamientos. Otra de las respuestas de sus compañeros - que quién sabe como entraron a Yale- la mandó de vuelta a la tierra de la realidad.

— Besar bien.

—No, no, no!, Vamos alguien tiene que saber— Quinn levanto la mano — Usted, dígame.

**— **La química y conexión de los personajes — _Quinn aún podía recordar cuando Rachel lo repetía cien veces al día._

— Muy bien, ¿Señorita?.

— Fabray — contestó feliz la rubia.

Él hombre le regalo una sonrisa y comentó al resto de la clase.

— Parece que usted sera la única graduada de mi clase — Quinn le sonrió — Felicidades, Señorita Fabray.

Las horas de la clase de teatro terminaron y Quinn al salir se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de un poco de comida. A la distancia Mark alzaba su mano para llamar la atención de la rubia, está volteó los ojos y sin más se acerco al chico para tomar asiento a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal tu primera clase? — preguntó a la rubia — me han dicho que el señor Dalton es bastante apuesto, ¿ya te enamoraste?.

— Me ha ido bien, y sí, él profesor es bastante apuesto, pero he conocido mejores — respondió sin interés de entablar una charla más haya con el chico.

— Te notó un poco apagada, ¿estás bien? — pregunto tomando la mano de Quinn.

Al sentir el tacto de la mano de Mark en su mano, la apartó para luego regalarle al chico una expresión de pocos amigos.

— Lo siento, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?.

— No gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Él chico la volteó a ver y Quinn se limito a agachar la cabeza, el intento tomar la mano de Quinn de nuevo, pero ella la alejó rápidamente.

— No quiero ser grosera, pero, apenas te conozco desde ayer, y si lo que estás buscando es algo más allá de una amistad — alzó la mirada y prosiguió — desde ahora te advierto que eso no está ni estará en mis planes.

Mark agachó el rostro con tristeza.

— Tengo que irme — dijo la rubia antes de tomar su bolso y salir corriendo hacía su dormitorio. Al llegar al dormitorio cerro la puerta tras de sí, sacó su celular del bolso, se tiro a su cama y marco a Rachel.

— Quinn, Hola.

— Hola Rach.

— ¿Cómo estas?.

— Bien, solo necesitaba oír tu voz. Me alegra el día cuando la escucho.

— A mi también me alegra oír la tuya, no puedo esperar para usar mi boleto de tren he ir a New heaven.

— Y yo el mío a Nueva York. ¿Has conocido a alguien nuevo?.

— No, nadie, solo chicos de NYADA... compañeros.

— ¿Nadie especial? — le preguntó con la esperanza de qué su respuesta fuera un no.

— Yo solo estoy y estaré interesada por una persona — le respondió Rachel con una sonrisa al otro lado de la bocina — bueno Quinn, iré a cenar con Kurt. Cuándo me visites te estaré esperando con los brazos abierto, chao te quiero.

— Adiós Rachel, yo también te quiero.

Quinn colgó y rápidamente se dirigió en busca de Mark quien aún estaba en la mesa de la cafetería, se le acerco con la cabeza agachada.

— Lamento haberte gritado...

— No importa, fue mi culpa por insistir.

— No fue tu culpa, quiero disculparme — La chica se acerco a él y extendió su mano hacía él— Es más, ven conmigo.

Mark tomó la mano de Quinn.

— ¿A donde me llevas?.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacía las afueras del campus.

— Escuche que por aquí había una feria — contestó mientras que le sonreía.

— Acepto, ¿pagarás mi pase?.

— Te lo debo, además aunque sea tan poco tiempo de conocernos, cómo que me agradas.

— Pues yo ya estoy dudando si me caes bien— bromeo.

Los dos tomaron un taxi a la feria. Pasaron el resto de la tarde en los juegos, la montaña rusa, el rompe huesos, la rueda de la fortuna. En fin subieron a todos los juegos, y al caer la noche los dos tomaron un taxi de vuelta al campus, Mark la acompaño a su dormitorio y ahí la despidió con un gesto con la mano. La chica entro a su dormitorio donde sorpresiva mente no se encontraba Melissa, aunque le pareció raro al fin decidió pensar que había salido a algún lugar con alguien. Se encogió de hombros, se puso la pijama, puso su celular en la mesa ne noche y se recostó en la cama. Pocos minutos antes de que Quinn quedara en el sueño profundo su iPhone comenzó a sonar con el ringtone "don't rain on my parade". Era más que obvio quién era la persona que llamaba.

— Rachel, hola.

— Se que es un poco de noche, pero... agh. Mejor llamaré mañana.

La rubia reacciono antes de que la otra colgara.

— ¡NO! — respondió apresurada esperando que la morena no hubiera colgado — ¿qué pasa?.

— Quiero hablar contigo...

— Entonces, habla.

— Frente a frente, Quinn.

Quinn trago saliva un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres que vaya hasta Nueva York para hablar de qué?.

— De nosotras.

*NOSOTRAS*, ¿si quiera existía un -nosotras- entre ellas?.


	4. Sorpresa, sorpresa

NOTA: Dejen review si les gustó.

Does this darkness have a name?

Sorpresa, Sorpresa.

Habían pasado varios días desde la última llamada o mensaje de Rachel. Dándole a entender que ella no vendría a New Haven, sino que Quinn tendría que ir hasta Nueva York para charlar con Rachel. Era viernes y después de haber terminado sus clases fue a su dormitorio para tomar las maletas que estaban sobre la cama ya cerradas. Se despidió de Melissa quien le dio un abrazo antes de que saliera del dormitorio para tomar el taxi que la esperaba fuera del edificio de dormitorios. Comenzó a caminar ya con las maletas en mano y el bolso colgado en el brazo derecho, en el camino pensaba acerca de Rachel, ¿cómo era que alguien que alguna vez odiaste ahora te diera una razón para tomar un tren, solo para hablar con ella? Luego pensó acerca de que tendría que hablar con ella, y no hablar como la fake Quinn que todo el mundo conocía. Tenía que hablar como la Quinn que se había hecho amiga de la morena en su último año de bachillerato. El taxista abrió el maletero en cuanto vio las maletas que la chica cargaba y corrió hacía ella para tomarlas de sus manos y meterlas al maletero.

Los dos subieron al taxi, y Quinn le dijo con amabilidad.

_— _A la estación de trenes, por favor.

El conductor asintió y puso en marcha el taxi mientras que Quinn solamente dirigía su mirada al paisaje que había detrás de la ventanilla del automóvil. Eran si mucho las dos de la tarde dejando por seguro que llegaría a Nueva York a eso de las cinco y media, y como todos los días llamó a Rachel sin obtener respuesta alguna. El taxi avanzaba rápidamente lo cuál le parecía genial, podría llegar más rápido y no perdería su tren de las dos veinte.

Al llegar a la estación Quinn bajo junto con el taxista quién amablemente sacó sus maletas y las puso en la acera cerca de la rubia quien las tomó luego de pagarle y darle un -Gracias- al hombre por sus servicios. Entro a la sala de espera de la estación y se sentó cerca de la puerta, volteó a ver el reloj que en ese instante marcaba las dos con diecisiete minutos y se frotó las sienes con desesperación. Parecía que cada minuto era una hora y su llamado para abordar no se veía venir. Saco su iPhone de la bolsa café que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido beige floreado, y comenzó a jugar Angry Birds. Miro de nuevo al reloj y era la hora de acercarse a la puerta del tren, se levanto de la silla y cogió sus maletas del piso para luego caminar hasta llegar al tren. Subió a este y escogió un asiento junto a una ventana, si se iba a aburrir prefería aburrirse con lo que podía ver desde ahí. Se relajo y se acomodo en el asiento, dirigió su mirada al cielo y por primera vez en el día notó las nubes grises que parecían rodear todo New Haven.

_— Maldición —_ Se dijo a si misma después de recordar que en las películas las nubes grises y la lluvia eran algo que indicaba algún tipo de suceso de mala suerte. Pensó que si la morena estuviera con ella en aquel momento y comenzará a llover seguramente Rachel se aferraría a su cintura hasta que la rubia le dijera que todo estaría bien y que solo era una pequeña llovizna. Lo que nunca pudo comprender era como nunca habían estado juntas en una relación, las dos sentían aquella química o al menos Quinn sí. Al fin y al cabo que todos los del club Glee han estado enredados de alguna u otra manera; Brittany y Santana, Artie y Tina, Mike y Tina, Puck y Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany y Mercedes. _— Eres todo un mujeriego Puckerman—_ se comentó a sí misma mientras sonreía.

* * *

Quinn Fabray, estudiante de segundo semestre, novia del mariscal de campo, presidenta del club de celibato y capitana de las Cheerios, entraba cada mañana por la puerta principal garantizando así la atención de todos. Vistiendo su típico pero nunca menospreciado uniforme de animadora siempre acompañado por la cruz de oro que le habían regalado un mes antes de su comunión, con su cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola de caballo. Le gustaba la atención, que la gente la notará y más por que sabía que se la merecía. Aunque no era la única en amar la popularidad y toda la atención que conllevaba, todos absolutamente todos alguna vez han deseado ser populares, a todo el mundo le gusta la atención. Que no todos la merezcan era algo diferente.

En cambio por una de las puertas secundarias del McKinley entraba Rachel Berry, una alumna del cuadro de honor, participe y presidenta de quince clubes del bachillerato, Barbra Shipper y excelente en el canto. Como la mayoría de los días vestía una falda a cuadros, zapatos de planta baja y un sweater purpura con estampado de rombos. Su cabello castaño suelto y unas partituras que llevaba consigo aferrándolas a su pecho. Al igual que la rubia le gustaba la atención. Solo que a diferencia de la otra, ella no la tenía.

A pesar de que sus casilleros estaban a poca distancia, nunca habían cruzado palabra, bueno tal vez insultos a través de Internet pero eso no contaba. Algunas veces si ponías suficiente atención a la rubia podías notar como al pasar junto a Rachel su mirada se clavaba en ella, y no en el modo de Queen-Bee, era química, química pura. Santana la cachaba mirándole el trasero a la morena y la rubia sólo ponía como escusa la horrible vestimenta de la chica. Rachel en cambio era más discreta y se limitaba a apreciarla cuando la otra sacaba sus libros de su casillero. Y en lo único que Rachel podía pensar era en como se sentiría ser así de bonita, tener toda la atención, ser popular.

La gente se abría como el mar rojo ante la presencia de Quinn y que Rachel solo fuera otro pez en el estanque de marginados. Quinn vivía con sus dos padres, bastante católicos, la típica familia de suburbios. Gente que creía en la virginidad hasta el matrimonio -cosa que menos de la mitad cumplió-, para darles gusto entro al club de celibato, nunca dejaba que Finn llegara a tercera base. Al principio Quinn aceptaba la idea de la vieja escuela de que mujer más hombre igual a el cielo y mujer más mujer igual al infierno, pero poco a poco Santana abrió su mente después de que la latina le contará sus sentimientos a Brittany. Y comprendió después de varias pláticas con Santana que no tenía por que ser pecado, que era amar al prójimo solo que amarlo también debajo de las sabanas.

Rachel también vivía con sus dos padres... literalmente. Sus padres eran Leroy y Hiram uno de los primeros matrimonios homosexuales en la ciudad. Al de una familia trabajadora y con dinero le daban a su estrellita todo lo que pedía, incluso tenía su propio auto del año. También eran personas artísticas así que de pequeña Rachel asistía a clases de baile, canto y actuación esperando que eso le abriera mayores oportunidades a su pequeña. Eran el ejemplo de una familia amorosa y no pre-juiciosa como la de los Fabray.

* * *

Después de su pequeña siesta para matar el tiempo en el tren, observo de nuevo el cielo y sonrió al ver que las nubes habían cambiado su tez oscura a una tan blanca como las sabanas que solía utilizar para hacer refugios alrededor de su cuarto cuando tenía cinco años. Su niñez fue linda y feliz, su madre y su padre en ese entonces amorosos que la consentían con todo. Judy la llevaba de compras y Russel siempre prestaba su tarjeta y su auto para que sus amores fueran a comprar lo que quisieran hasta que sus pies cansados no se los permitiera más.

El tren se detuvo repentinamente asustando a Quinn por un momento. Bajo de el ya con sus maletas y camino a la salida de la estación, estaba esperando un taxi que posiblemente nunca llegaría, era Nueva York nena. Sintió como los brazos de alguien la rodeaban y pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de la rubia, dio media vuelta con la idea de abofetear a la persona que había invadido su espacio personal, pero sorpresa cuando giró solamente se encontró con un elfo del bosque, un elfo del bosque llamado Rachel Berry.

_—_ ¡Quinn! _—_ le dijo a la rubia para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas _—. _Pensé que no vendrías.

_—_ ¿Estabas esperándome? _—_ preguntó confundida.

_—_ Sí, vengo a la estación cada día cuando salgo de NYADA desde que te llamé, pensé en ir yo, pero creí que si en realidad te importaba hablar conmigo vendrías.

_—_ ¿Tanto crees que me importas?_—_ le contestó Quinn con uno de sus aires de superioridad.

_—_ Pues viniste _—_ le respondió la morena dejando a Quinn con la boca cerrada.

Rachel volvió a abrazar a Quinn y esta vez la rubia también la abrazo con fuerza. En el instante que se separaron Rachel enlazó su mano con la de Quinn. Un chico bastante apuesto de ojos azules, cabello rubio y con dos cafés en mano se acerco a las chicas y le entregó un café a cada una.

_—_ Oh, así que ella es Quinn _—_ Rachel asintió con la cabeza y el chico se dirigió a Quinn _—._ Mucho gusto _—_ el joven estiro su mano y estrecho la de Quinn.

_—_ Un gusto... ¿cuál es tu nombre? _—_ le preguntó después de haber soltado su mano.

_—_ Stephen.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Quinn era; ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿amigo de Rachel? ¿o algo más? Que demonios pasa aquí...

_—_ Quinn él es Stephen, mi compañero en NYADA y mi amigo. Stephen cómo sabéis ella es Quinn.

El tono de voz de Rachel cambiaba al pronunciar el nombre de Stephen, aquel tono de voz de Rachel era uno nervioso como si algo estuviera ocultando, y lo peor que la mente de la rubia podía esperar era que él no fuera su amigo, sino su novio. Las manos de Quinn temblaban de los nervios al pensar solo en eso, la morena lo notó y sin siquiera pedir permiso tomó la mano de la rubia entre la suya calmando un poco sus nervios y haciendo que se sonrojara.

_—_ ¿No querías hablar conmigo de algo? _—_ preguntó con un poco de apatía.

_—_ Cierto. Vamos, encontré un restaurante hermoso, y Stephen nos dejará ahí y hablaremos mientras comemos. ¿Te parece?

Quinn negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

_—_ No, no y no. ¿Por que ir a un restaurante si podemos hablar aquí? _—_ Quinn comenzaba a parecer molesta.

_—_ ¿Aquí? _—._ La morena miro a su alrededor _—._ Quiero que estemos cómodas, y además supongo que no has comido.

Rachel tenía razón, el estomago de Quinn podría ser escuchado a cinco millas de distancia. Se había limitado a no comer nada de lo que ofrecían en el tren ya que le pareció de "baja calidad". Y después de una expresión de cachorro triste accedió a ir al restaurante. Rachel, Stephen y ella caminaron juntos hasta llegar al automóvil y subir a el. El camino fue silencioso y Rachel no soltó su mano ni siquiera cuando bajaron del auto para entrar al restaurante.

_—_ Gracias _—_ le dijo Quinn con un poco de sarcasmo a Stephen. Y en cuanto la rubia se alejó y entro al restaurante Rachel intentó excusarla.

_—_ Lamento su comportamiento, ha de estar cansada.

_—_ No te preocupes Rach. ¿Pasó por ustedes o se irán en taxi?

_—_ Viendo su actitud, creo que mejor tomamos un taxi.

Stephen le sonrió.

_—_ Saluda a Kurt de mi parte cuando lo veas _—_ pidió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la chica. Adiós.

_—_ Lo saludaré, adiós.

El auto y Stephen desaparecieron entre el trafico después de unos segundos, y la morena entro al restaurante y buscó a Quinn con la mirada, cuando la encontró se acerco y se sentó junto a ella. La rubia la miro con desprecio y comento molesta;

_—_ ¿Qué?, ¿se te olvido darle un besito a tu novio?

_—_ No es mi novio _—._ Rachel tomó uno de los menús que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a verlo.

_—_ ¿Ah no? _—_ Preguntó un poco más aliviada _—_ ¿De qué querías hablar?

Rachel cerró el menú y lo puso sobre la mesa. Respiro profundamente y se decidió a hablar.

_—_ ¿Sientes algo por... mí?

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre las dos, Quinn abría la boca pero no decía nada y luego la cerraba mientras que para Rachel en ese instante el salero era muy interesante. El mesero llegó a su mesa rompiendo el silencio por algunos minutos y las dos pidieron pizza... vegana. Y después de que el mesero se alejará Quinn se atrevió a hablar.

_—_ ¿Por qué quieres saber? _—_ se cruzó de brazos _—._ ¿Acaso tú sientes algo por mí?

_—_ Sí _—_ le respondió con la cabeza agachada _—._ ¿Me golpearas?

_—_ No, yo... Siento lo mismo por ti — esta vez fue ella quién agacho la cabeza.

La morena sonrió he intento tomar la mano de la rubia pero esta la quitó.

_—_ No te daré la mano.

_—_ ¿Pero por qué?, hace un rato si te dejaste _—._ Preguntó con tristeza.

_—_ En ese entonces estábamos en el rol de amigas.

Rachel se quedó pensativa.

_—_ ¿Entonces ya somos novias?

— A Quinn Fabray no la consigues tan fácilmente. Y además esto esta pasando muy rápido, digo, ¿no tendríamos que salir en una cita primero?

— Bienvenida a nuestra primera cita_—_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

_—_ ¿Y mis flores? _—_ le dijo en reproche a la morena.

_—_ ¿Entonces yo seré el chico? —. Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

— Supongo, ésta cita es una mierda — esbozo una risa.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me trajiste flores, chocolates o una serenata. Si quieres el rol del chico creo que deberías esforzarte más.

Las dos volvieron a reír y ésta vez la morena pudo tomar la mano de la rubia sin interrupción.

— ¿Y cuantas citas más tendremos, antes de ser algo más? —. Le pregunto Rachel —. Porqué por mi ya seríamos novias.

— Esta y otra más. Rachel...

— ¿Si? — alzo la mirada, tenía los ojos brillantes como les una ratón al que le van a dar queso.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire.

— Como ya lo dije, esto pasa demasiado rápido. Pero... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

— ¿En... en serio? — casi sin poder hablar de los nervios.

Rachel no podía creerlo, por primera vez a Quinn no le importo el que dirán. Al diablo la gente, Rachel se levanto y Quinn imito la acción, las dos se acercaron poco a poco dudando si aquello no era más que un sueño del cual despertarían y se encontrarían con un espacio vacío en la cama, las dos cerraron los ojos y las dos juntaron sus labios para darse el mejor beso de su vida, Rachel la tomo por las mejillas acercándola más hacía ella mientras que la rubia la tomaba de la cintura. Después de unos segundos las dos se separaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja más que satisfechas. Rachel la abrazó y Quinn solo la sostuvo con fuerza.

_—_ Vaya, así que así se sienten tus labios Fabray — dijo con una gran sonrisa y ahora con los ojos más brillantes que antes.

* * *

Y fue así como toda la gente del restaurante, empleados, familias y amigos presenciaron el primer beso Faberry. El primero de muchos.


	5. Es por ella

NOTA: Dejen review si les gustó. Se presentaron problemas personales, espero que les guste c:

Does this darkness have a name?

Es por ella

La morena talentosa y el saco de papas sudoroso estaban sobre el escenario del auditorio, el mismo lugar en el cual se habían dado su primer beso. Ella sentada en uno de esos viejos bancos como los que usaron en _True Colors _y él hincado recargándose en una pierna y con una pequeña caja en las manos que en ese instante le temblaban. La chica fijo su mirada incrédula hacía el anillo y luego la dirigió al chico quien apenas podía respirar.

_— ¿Y que dices... aceptas ser mi esposa? __—._ le preguntó aún hincado.

_— Finn... no puedo. _

___— ________Rachel, tu... me amas._

___________— Lo... lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. _

_______________— ¿Es por ella, verdad?. Es por Quinn? ____—. _Preguntó antes de levantarse.

Rachel abría la boca pero simplemente las palabras no salían y lo mismo sucedía con el chico quien en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas. _-Quinn... Quinn-_ eso era en lo que pensaba la chica en realidad, aquella rubia esa maldita rubia con ojos color olivo, todos estos años de ocultarse tras una cortina de humo alias Finn Hudson jamás pensó que el chico llegaría a proponerle tal locura. Podría aceptar una relación por que cada relación se acaba y por que eso mantendría a Finn lejos de Quinn, pero un matrimonio, eso ni loca.

_— Yo no siento lo mismo, Finn, lo siento. _

_____— Lo sabía, es por ella. _

_________— Solamente tú te puedes responder esa pregunta. _

La chica salió del auditorio con apuro dejando al chico llorón en soledad.

* * *

La rubia y la morena aún estaban en su mesa comiendo su pizza vegana, lo que no hacía feliz a Quinn ya que al ser una amante de la carne no le parecía comer tal "atrocidad". Las dos tenían las manos sobre la mesa, con una comían y con la otra sostenían la mano de la otra dándole un toque romántico a la comida, una de ellas comentó cuán mal se vería aquella acción en Lima pero que en Nueva York era el pan de cada día.

— Creo que deberías de visitar la estatua de la libertad, Kurt y yo te acompañaríamos —. Tomó su tasa de café y la acerco a sus labios para darle un sorbo —. O tu y yo podríamos ir al Central Park a caminar un rato.

La rubia sonrió.

— Me gusta más la idea del Central Park. No quiero ser maleducada pero Kurt puede esperar, ¿no crees que se molestara?.

— No, tiene la mente en otro lugar.

Quinn movió la cabeza en un movimiento rápido asintió. La rubia dio una mordida a la pizza, alzo el brazo y un mesero se acerco rápidamente. — La cuenta por favor — pidió y después el mesero se alejó con la misma rapidez. El teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo en el que Quinn terminaba su pizza, fijo su mirada en su ahora novia y esta solo le devolvió una mirada de preocupación junto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Vuelvo en un instante —. Se levanto de su lugar soltando la mano de Quinn.

Rachel se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del lugar y luego de salir vio la pantalla de su iPhone. Sabía quien era, la pantalla resplandeciente se lo había dicho Finn Hudson era quien llamaba, para su desgracia. Tomo el teléfono sin apuro con la intención de que el chico se cansara y dejara de molestarla, pero tenía que hacerlo así que se decidió a tomar la llamada.

— ¿Qué quieres Finn? —. Preguntó firme — Kurt no esta conmigo.

— Bien, por que es contigo con quien quiero hablar.

La morena volteó los ojos.

— Sabes que solo tienes mi número de teléfono por que Kurt perdió el suyo, ¿verdad?.

— Lo sé. Bueno en realidad no lo perdió, ¿es cierto que se lo robo un vagabundo en el metro?.

— Si, es verdad, vivimos en un lugar peligroso. Al grano Hudson, ¿que quieres?.

— El señor Shue me dejó a cargo del glee club y este fin de semana presentaremos Grease. Quería saber si les guardaba algunos boletos para Kurt, Quinn y tu.

— Tendré que preguntar... Espera un segundo, ¿quién te dijo que Quinn estaba aquí?.

— Puck... Eso no importa, al fin y al cabo, ¿que hace ella ahí?.

— _Maldito Puck_—. Pensó Rachel — No es tu problema Hudson.

El nudo en la garganta de Finn se expandía más rápido que el Sex- Tape de Santana y Brittany.

— Tienes razón, no es mi problema y tampoco es de mi incumbencia.

— Aprendes muy rápido — contestó sarcásticamente.

Colgó después de terminar su oración y volvió al interior del restaurante donde Quinn ya la esperaba junto a la puerta.

— ¿Has pagado la cuenta? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Si, ¿que tiene de malo? — respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo quería pagarla. Esta fue nuestra primera cita y yo debía pagar — le dijo en reproche.

— Olvídalo Rach, vayámonos de aquí.

La rubia rodeo a la morena con el brazo y la acerco hacía ella mientras caminaban hacía afuera en busca de un taxi.

* * *

El chico con el moicano estaba de pie junto a la piscina de una de las miles de mansiones en la ciudad de Los Ángeles acompañado por su mejor "dude" al lado. El otro chico de estatura extravagante tenía aún el celular en manos y el cuerpo tenso después de su charla con Rachel, como era posible que hubiera pasado de ser el hombre más importante en la vida de esta a convertirse en una piedra en el zapato. La voz de Rachel era distinta, ahora tenía la confianza suficiente y eso le haría bien en Nueva York pero no le facilitaba a Finn los planes de volver con ella y mucho menos si era Quinn Fabray quien estaba a su lado como "amiga". Sabía lo que Rachel sentía por la rubia, lo supo desde siempre lo cual tomo como ventaja para aprovecharse de la enamorada Rachel Berry y también sabía que Quinn sentía lo mismo que la morena lo cual la ponía a su disposición también. El chico era conocido como el inocente Hudson, o el víctima Hudson ya que cualquier problema que surgía culpaba a alguien más, incluso cuando era su culpa.

— Vamos, viejo. ¿Qué te contesto mi princesa-sexy-judía? — se acerco al chico dejando el trabajo de lado.

— Tenías razón, esta con Quinn. ¿Crees que ellas estén?...

— Por supuesto, ¿sabes que es lo peor de esta situación? — pregunto quitándose los lentes de sol con "estilo".

Frankenstein se le quedó mirando en busca de respuesta.

— Que probablemente ellas tendrán sexo esta noche y no estamos ahí para verlas — rió fuertemente mientras veía a su amigo con humo saliendo-le por los oídos.

* * *

— ¿Sabe dónde queda el edificio de apartamentos "The Uptown"? — pregunto amablemente al taxista quien rápidamente asintió y puso en marcha el coche.

La mayoría del camino al apartamento fue incomoda y silenciosa pero justo cuando iban a bajar del taxi Rachel comento;

— El apartamento te va a encantar, esta en un edificio un poco viejo pero clásico de Nueva York, tu sabes esos de paredes de ladrillo, escaleras de emergencias y todo eso—. Quinn sonrió — Kurt y yo vivimos juntos así que el decoro todo por completo.

— Me alegro de que él lo decorará. No es por ofenderte pero sinceramente si tu lo hubieras decorado todo hubiera sido rosa, rosa y para finalizar más rosa. — Rachel se cruzó de brazos y reprocho como niña pequeña.

El taxista paro el coche dándoles a saber que era hora de bajar de el así que al bajar la morena pagó la suma que el taxímetro marcaba y caminaron dentro del edificio. El lugar era bastante genial, aunque su etapa de Skank ya había pasado aún disfrutaba el ambiente un poco gótico que el lobby presentaba. Entraron a uno de los ascensores tomadas de las manos y junto con una de esas canciones desesperantes de ascensor esperaron. Rachel presionó el botón que marcaba PH y Quinn la miro incrédula.

— No es cierto, ¿vives en el PentHouse? — preguntó con los ojos a punto de salirse les. Y Rachel se limitó a sonreír y asentir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al igual que los ojos de Quinn al contemplar el más que bien decorado apartamento, tenía unos enormes ventanales que daban vista al times square y al empire state a la lejanía. ¿Qué podría ser más romántico que un año nuevo frente aquel ventanal y ver la esfera descender?, nada.

— Que hermosa vista, Rach. Es simplemente perfecta.

— Lo sé, ¿no me saludas? — preguntó Kurt desde la puerta de la cocina. Quinn volteó a verle y corriendo hacía el lo abrazo con fuerzas casi dejando al chico sin respiración.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Quinn? — le dijo después de separarse de su abrazo.

— Me alegra verte, bueno bueno. Dejémonos de abrazos que por hoy e dado muchos, ¿a dónde iremos hoy?. Porque no viaje hasta aquí para quedarme encerrada en el cuarto de Rachel.

— Quinn tiene razón, Rachel. ¿Qué les parece que salgamos tú, Rachel, Stephen y yo? — Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Stephen, Stephen. _Ese nombre retumbo en la mente de Quinn haciéndole sentir un golpe en el estomago, se había olvidado de la existencia del chico, era un chico apuesto y no podía ne-garló sus ojos azules y cabello rubio conquistarían a cualquiera, y mucho más a Rachel. Si había caído con Finn con quien no caería. Se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que Rachel posiciono su delicada mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que Kurt dijo?.

— Si, si si... — contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

— Bueno llamaré a Stephen, él tiene contactos así que podremos entrar a cualquier club de Nueva York sin problema.

— Genial...— dijo con la cabeza agachada en voz baja.

Las chicas entraron a el cuarto de Rachel, mientras Quinn revisaba sus maletas en busca de algo apropiado para la salida, y Rachel buscaba en su closet. Quinn usaría un vestido color negro strapple con falda tipo A y Rachel usaría uno color piel hasta los tobillos y con escote de v en el frente y detrás. Las dos se maquillaron y al terminar salieron del cuarto encontrándose con Kurt y Stephen en la sala de estar charlando. Los dos se levantaron al escucharlas llegar, los dos estaban de traje claro cada uno con sus diferencias, el de Kurt era mucho más épico mientras que el de Stephen era el típico traje de fiesta, pero la verdad los dos lucían apuestos.

— ¿Listas? — preguntó Stephen sonriente. Las dos asintieron.

Mientras que el ascensor bajaba con los cuartro dentro de el, el rubio acerco sus labios a los del otro chico y se dieron un apasionado beso durante todo el transcurso. _Que mierda? _ pensó la rubia quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Quinn tomó a su morena lejos de los otros dos.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?— preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas.

— Ellos son pareja, Quinn.

— ¿Y Blaine? — más confundida de lo normal.

— Blaine le engaño, ellos rompieron una semana antes de la graduación. ¿Cómo que no sabías?

— Nadie me informo de nada.

— Será mejor que no menciones a Blaine frente a Kurt, o te matará.

Quinn asintió aún confundida.


	6. St Regis

Nota: lamento la tardanza del capitulo, espero les guste.

Does this darkness have a name?

St. Regis

La morena y la rubia se reunieron con los dos chicos quienes les recibieron con una amigable sonrisa, se acercaron a la puerta de entrada y Stephen les abrió la puerta para después dejar pasar a los tres antes que él. La morena entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia quien le volteo a ver para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras que la judía le besaba y acariciaba el hombro con delicadeza. El rubio y el chico con el colgante de hipopótamo se detuvieron y las chicas imitaron la acción.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Rachel aún al lado de Quinn.

— Llego su transporte — respondió Stephen y segundos después una limusina se estaciono frente a los cuatro quienes se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos.

— ¿Viajaremos en esto? — preguntó Kurt con los ojos abiertos como platos. — ¿Estás bromeando? — Stephen negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— Bueno, tú y las chicas se merecen lo mejor.

Las chicas entraron a la limusina aún sorprendidas por el lujo del glamuroso transporte y el rubio tomó la mano de Kurt y le ayudo a subir para posteriormente subir él. Cuando todos estaban dentro con una sola señal de Stephen el conductor puso en marcha la limusina.

— Espero que no les moleste, pero no los llevaré al club que acordamos. — Todos voltearon a verle. — Los clubes no son dignos de su presencia — les decía con encanto — Así que los llevare a un lugar mejor.

— ¿A dónde? — se dirigió Quinn por primera vez en la noche a Stephen.

— Ya verán.

* * *

El camino hacia la "sorpresa" estuvo lleno de risas entre todos incluso pareciera que a Quinn no le molestaba la presencia del rubio, la limusina tenía champaña y vino de los más finos y un reproductor de música fantástico. Rachel no había soltado la mano de su rubia en todo el transcurso lo cual no le molestaba para nada a Quinn quien le brindaba uno que otro beso en los labios que le sabían a cereza por el labial de la morena. La limusina se detuvo frente al St. Regis Hotel, uno de los veinticinco mejores hoteles de todo Nueva York, los cuatro bajaron y las chicas se quedaron más impresionadas de lo que ya estaban, caminaron a paso lento a las puertas del lugar donde los porteros les abrieron las puertas dejando ver el asombroso lobby del lugar, los techos eran altos y con hermosos detalles en cada centímetro,un gran candelabro de diamantes colgaba justo en la parte central del lugar dándole un aspecto aún más caro y elegante. Los pisos de mármol blanco con algunos diseños en ellos eran dignos de ser pisados por un rey y cientos de pinturas antiguas colgaban de sus paredes.

— Es hermoso — dijo Rachel que tenía las manos en el pecho por la impresión y de sus ojos podrían caer en cualquier momento lagrimas de felicidad. Stephen comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y los demás le siguieron el paso hasta entrar a este. El rubio indico al hombre dentro del ascensor que botón presionar; si bien se sabe que el famosos y exclusivo King Cole Bar and Lounge se encuentra en el último piso también se sabe que obtener una reservación era casi o más bien imposible.

El ascensor comenzó a subir al igual que la emoción de las chicas y en menos de cinco minutos las puertas ya se habían abierto. El lugar era genial, había un bar al Este y el área del restaurante estaba al oeste. Al fin y al cabo en un club no hubieran podido hablar y ponerse al corriente que era lo que más les interesaba. Rachel apretó delicadamente la mano de Quinn y luego se recargo en su hombro con una gran sonrisa.

Stephen se acerco a uno de los hombres de traje y les dijo algo que Kurt no pudo entender y en cuestión de segundos todos estaban en camino a la mesa. Todos tomaron asiento y el mesero trajo las cartas que estaban forradas por algún tipo de tela bastante sofisticada.

— ¿Tomarás algo, Quinn? — preguntó Rachel con la mirada puesta en la carta.

— Bueno, esta parece interesante; Long Island Iced tea — dijo Quinn mirando la carta. — Si, tomare uno de esos. ¿Tú, Rach?

— Bien, creo que uno de esos no me irá mal. — Contestó con una sonrisa y Kurt río en voz baja y luego dijo.

— Si te pones como la otra vez en casa de Santana no dudo que termines besando a Stephen.

Kurt volvió a reír y esta vez se le unió Quinn.

— Oh vamos, lo acepto, tome un poco más de lo requerido. Pero besar a Mike no estuvo tan mal, al menos valió la pena incluso cuando Tina casi me mata. ¿Todos ya saben que ordenaran?

Todos asintieron, llamaron al mesero quien se acerco a toda prisa a tomar sus órdenes. Kurt y Stephen comerían langosta, Quinn un filete mignon y Rachel comería Ratatouille. El mesero asintió y tomó las cartas de la mesa para luego alejarse de ahí. Charlaron por algún rato hasta que la comida, el vino y las demás bebidas llegaron. Siguieron compartiendo algunos relatos que les sacaban varias risas y las dos parejas compartían miradas y besos.

— El lugar es bastante lindo, ¿como conseguiste reservación? — se dirigió Quinn a Stephen.

— Mi padre es empresario, digamos que uno importante. Aaron Heathcliff es su nombre.

La rubia le vio con sorpresa.

— Vaya, leí que si el maneja una empresa esta se hace millonaria en menos de una semana.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó Rachel impresionada.

— Digamos que las únicas revistas en el tren eran la de empresarios y una de adolescentes, y créeme no soporto leer ni una palabra más de Justin Bieber.

Todos rieron.

* * *

La velada en el restaurante había sido espectacular, Quinn tenía que aceptarlo Stephen era simpático. Pagaron la cuenta y volvieron en limusina al bloque de apartamentos donde Kurt, Rachel y Quinn bajaron.

— Gracias, estuvo divertido — le dijo Rachel y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Te agradezco Stephen. Me agradas. — le dijo casi a fuerzas Quinn y también beso su mejilla como despedida.

— No me gusta que no te quedes conmigo — Kurt se cruzó de brazos.

— Ni a mi estar lejos de ti, pero tengo que presentar un examen pasado mañana y necesitó estudiar, será difícil porque estaré pensando en ti todo el tiempo.

Stephen le beso en los labios con cariño y luego despidió con un movimiento de mano a las chicas quienes devolvieron la acción.

Los tres restantes ya estaban dentro del pent-house, Kurt se despidió y entro a su recamara dejando a las otras solas.

— Tú dormirás conmigo — le dijo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Rachel la tomo de la mano y entraron al cuarto de ella donde cada una se puso el pijama. La de Quinn consistía en un pequeño short y una camisa holgada y la de Rachel en cambio era un camisón de color turquesa que hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos color marrón. Las dos se acostaron en la cama ya cansadas y la morena se pego al cuerpo de su rubia, le rodeaba la cintura con sus manos mientras que Quinn tomaba una de las manos de Rachel. Quedaron despiertas en silencio con el miedo de que todo eso fuera una fantasía hasta que las dos sucumbieron al sueño.

* * *

La noche había pasado rápidamente, los primeros rayos de luz cruzaron por las cortinas y se posaron justo en el rostro de Rachel haciendo que esta se despertara de mala gana, abrió los ojos y todo ese estrés se esfumo cuando vio a Quinn frente a ella aún dormida como oso hibernando. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, le beso tiernamente la espalda y luego se separo de ella con cuidado para no despertarla y luego de levantarse de la cama se puso sus pantuflas que yacían en el suelo junto a la cama, estiro sus brazos y soltó un bostezo. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a paso lento y cansado, giró la perilla de la puerta lentamente y luego entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se desvistió y entro en la ducha.

Cuando termino su ducha se puso el pijama de nuevo y salió del baño encontrándose con Quinn aún dormida pero abrazando una almohada con fuerza. Se acerco a la cama y movió con delicadeza a Quinn quien solo soltó un quejido.

— ¿Qué pasa, por que me levantas tan temprano? — preguntó y se incorporo en la cama.

— ¿Temprano?, pero si apenas son las ocho de la mañana, flojita — Rachel rió levemente.

— ¡Pero es fin de semana! — se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero.

— Si, pero tu te vas hoy en la tarde a New Heaven — dijo Rachel con tristeza y Quinn se acerco a ella para abrazarla — Vamos, te preparare el desayuno.

— ¿Tocino? — se levanto de la cama apurada y emocionada.

— Comerás tanto tocino que cuando te bese se me subirá el colesterol a mi.

— Eres la mejor… amor — dijo un poco extrañada, nunca le había dicho así.

— ¿Amor? — Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa en los labios — Vaya, te encariñaste rápido, amor.

Las dos se sonrieron, la rubia tomo a la morena por la cintura y la acerco a ella, la judía se puso de puntas y posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia. Rachel subió sus manos por el pecho de Quinn y poniéndolos detrás del cuello de su chica acercando sus labios mucho más dándole más pasión al beso, las dos se separaron por necesidad de aire y luego se sonrieron.

— Báñate, te prepararé el desayuno.

La de ojos verdes le sonrió y la volvió a acercar a ella. Deposito un beso tierno en los labios de Rachel.

— Me iré a bañar, te veo en un rato.

Quinn entró al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Rachel sonrió y camino hasta la cocina donde al llegar se encontró con Kurt quien le sonrió alegre.

— Hola, señorita Fabray — Kurt rió y Rachel le volteo los ojos.

— No me llames así — le dijo seria — En todo caso si una se llegara a cambiar el apellido, sería ella.

— Y aquí viene la diva que extrañaba tanto — los dos sonrieron — Mercedes llamó ayer por la noche mientras ustedes dormían. Le esta yendo muy bien en Los Ángeles, dice que ya tiene su propio apartamento y que a veces va a visitar a Finn y a Puck al suyo.

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz por su amiga, luego siguió con sus deberes de cocina para terminar el desayuno de Quinn y ella.

Kurt se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso y después de tomárselo todo dejo el vaso en el lavavajillas.

— Iré con Stephen a un desayuno con toda su familia — le comento nervioso — Deséame suerte, Barbra.

— Suerte, espero que te acepten.

— Yo también. Dale un abrazo a Quinn de mi parte.

Y dicho esto Kurt salió de la cocina apresurado, tomo el ascensor y luego cuando estuvo en la calle tomo un taxi a la casa de los Heathcliff.

Rachel termino de cocinar los hot cakes con tocino y los puso sobre la mesa del comedor, minutos después Quinn salió del cuarto de la morena y camino hasta la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunto Rachel mientras comía sus hot cakes apartando todo el tocino y dándoselo a Quinn.

— Dormí bastante bien, y más contigo a mi lado.

Rachel se sonrojo y Quinn estiro su brazo por la mesa para enlazar su mano con la de la morena.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, somos novias, ¿no?

— Lo somos, es solo que todo esto es tan… — Quinn la interrumpió.

— Irreal.

Ella asintió.

Al terminar de comer Rachel caminó hasta su cuarto y se quito el pijama para ponerse una falda y una blusa junto con sus típicos calcetines. Tomaron el ascensor que las dejo en el lobby y luego ellas salieron a la calle a tomar el taxi que Quinn había pedido anteriormente.

El taxi las dejo en su destino media hora después, el central park era hermoso, la vez que habían visitado el lugar con el club glee no habían podido conocerlo más a fondo así que esta era su oportunidad. Las dos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo tomadas de la mano, sin decir palabra alguna. Rachel reviso su reloj y al notar que solo quedaba una hora para que el tren de Quinn partiera una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, la rubia lo noto y se paro justo en frente de ella limpiándole con el dedo pulgar la lagrima, la abrazó sin decir o preguntar nada, sabía que estaba triste por su partida, ella también estaba triste por tener que irse. Al fin las dos tenían algo que querían desde hace tres años pero era tiempo de despedirse, no para siempre pero si tan siquiera hasta el próximo fin de semana que posiblemente sería una eternidad para ambas.

Quinn la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco a ella para besarla en los labios con delicadeza, la mirada de Rachel estaba cristalizada a punto de llorar. El estomago de la morena daba vueltas al igual que su cabeza; una relación a distancia es débil, y más si era una tan nueva como esa, fue la distancia lo que separo a Artie y a Tina en las vacaciones cuando Tina y Mike se besaron, y también había separado a Blaine y Kurt que lo engaño por… ¿necesidad?

* * *

La estación de trenes era su infierno, el primer llamado para abordar ya había sido dado y su despedida no se veía lejana, si antes la fuerte había sido Quinn ahora ya no, las dos estaban abrazadas con fuerza y con lagrimas en los ojos, quería quedarse ahí al lado de su talentosa morena, ¿por qué el destino era tan cruel? Años separadas y a la primera que se confiesan su amor las fuerzas del destino las separaban. El camino hasta el apartamento para tomar las cosas de Quinn había sido silencioso.

Se acercaron todo lo que pudieron sintiendo el aliento de la otra en los labios, Quinn la tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras que Rachel pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la rubia quien solo la miraba con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar de nuevo. Rachel la besó con todas sus fuerzas, y Quinn solo la apretaba más hacía ella. Se separaron y la mirada de Rachel bajo hasta el suelo soltando una que otra lagrima.

— Te llamaré cada día, te amo — le dijo Quinn tomando su mano.

— Yo también te amo — le respondió Rachel a Quinn haciéndola sonreír.

Las dos se abrazaron de nuevo, la rubia se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del tren para luego subir a el. Se sentó junto a una de las ventanas y al ver a Rachel llorando sintió la necesidad de bajarse del tren y besarla de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

— PRÓXIMA PARADA NEW HEAVEN — se escuchó en uno de los altavoces del interior del tren antes de que este comenzara a moverse.


	7. Quinnie

Does this darkness have a name?

Quinnie

El tren avanzaba rápido, alejándose de la ciudad de Nueva York, la rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto por decima vez desde que puso un pie en el vagón del tren. Se acomodo en el asiento y trato de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento sobre Rachel, posó su mirada en el cielo a través de la ventana, saco de su bolso su teléfono y se coloco los auriculares. Por primera vez agradecía el consejo de Santana de dividir las canciones por estado de ánimo, puso en reproducción la lista con el nombre de "Feliz" y espero que el viaje infernal de vuelta a New Haven terminara lo antes posible.

Las horas pasaron y sin darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en la estación de New Haven. Tomó sus pertenencias y bajo del tren en cuanto este abrió sus puertas. Se puso los lentes de sol que regularmente guardaba en su bolso para cubrir sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, camino hasta la puerta de salida pero en cuanto iba a salir del lugar sintió una gran presión en su muñeca izquierda. Se volteó solo para encontrarse con aquel rostro viejo, sus cabellos rubios junto con algunas canas y su expresión de seriedad que de a veces se confundía con la de enojo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, no sentía sus piernas y estaba comenzando a marearse por el perfume que ese hombre llevaba. Su mirada fría buscaba sus ojos en busca de someterla como siempre lo hacía, ella se quitó los lentes con inseguridad pero se mantuvo firme y frunció el ceño. Si su vista y mente no le estaban haciendo una mala jugada ella podría apostar que aquel hombre era él… Russel Fabray.

— Hola, Quinnie — dijo él con la mirada fija en sus ojos — ¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con un nudo en la garganta pero sin despejar su mirada de la de él.

— He venido a verte, quiero que charlemos — respondió con frialdad sin soltar la delicada mano de su hija — ¿Podemos?

Ella lo dudo por unos segundos pero luego asintió, Russel la soltó y tomó una de las maletas de la mano de su hija. Un automóvil negro estaba frente a ellos y un hombre con traje del mismo color les abrió la puerta trasera del coche mientras que otra persona subía sus pocas pertenencias al maletero del lujoso auto. Ella subió y luego su padre para luego sentir como la máquina se ponía en movimiento.

La rubia se negaba a hablar y al parecer Russel estaba más que feliz por ello, nunca había sido de los padres que charlan con sus hijas a menos de que se tratara de la escuela o alguna especie de reconocimiento. Quinn miraba por la ventana con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, este no era su camino al bloque de dormitorios de Yale. Volteó a ver a su padre quien también la veía.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Vamos por tu regalo.

— ¿Regalo? — pregunto aún más confundida.

— Lo verás luego, solo espera, princesa. Es un obsequio de disculpas — la rubia puso toda su atención en su padre — Yo me he portado bastante mal, contigo y con tú madre. He ido a visitarla… tu sabes a Beth. Es tan hermosa, tan tú — dijo con una sonrisa en los labios con la mirada al frente viendo un punto fijo. —Lo siento tanto, Quinnie.

— No sabes cuanto he esperado escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca — comento sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Russel dirigió su mirada a ella para devolverle la sonrisa. Los ojos de ambos estaban empañados en lágrimas de felicidad y aún siendo algo contra su naturaleza fría él la abrazo con aquel cariño paternal que no le demostraba desde hacía años.

— Intentaré remediarlo todo, tal vez tu madre y yo no estaremos juntos pero daré mi vida para que ella me perdone y podamos ser amigos — ella sonrió — ¿Sabes?, la he visitado hace una semana justo después de que llegara del aeropuerto, al principio estaba molesta, no la culpo pero luego de hablar hemos aclarado las cosas. Y a decir verdad, ella me ha ayudado con tu sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

— Como ya te comente, era una sorpresa.

El ruido del motor se detuvo al igual que el movimiento del carro. La puerta junto a Russel se abrió y él salió para luego brindarle su mano a Quinn para ayudarla a bajar, sus ojos se abrieron al ver aquel edificio tan juvenilmente elegante, caminaron a la entrada donde un portero los recibió con una sonrisa para luego abrir las puertas y dejarles entrar. El lobby era precioso, bastante moderno y aparentaba ser muy costoso o bueno, más bien lo era. Entraron a uno de los ascensores y al igual que el ascensor la emoción de Quinn subía. Ambas puertas se abrieron y revelaron el hermoso apartamento. Su estilo vintage, delicado y un poco gótico le estaban haciendo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

— Bienvenida a tu apartamento — le dijo tomándola por los hombros y admirando el lugar al igual que su hija.

— ¿Es en serio? — ella volteo a verle con los ojos iluminados por la emoción y él asintió.

— Judy ha hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración. Tú dormitorio era muy pequeño, además hay que brindar espacio para los que no pueden permitirse un lugar propio.

— Padre… esto es tan, hermoso. Gracias — lo abrazo con fuerzas.

— No es nada, Quinnie. Sabes, mientras Judy y yo charlábamos el otro día… ella me dijo algo sobre ti. Pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca — le dijo serio apartándose de ella.

— Yo… yo — respondió con nervios, sabía a lo que se refería, si contarle a Judy sobre su orientación sexual había sido difícil decírselo a Russel lo sería más. Se aclaro la garganta e intento formular palabra alguna pero no pudo. No quería perder aquello y estaba más que segura que él volvería a mandarla al carajo como cuando lo de su embarazo, le importaba poco el perder el apartamento, la pensión y todo lo material, le importaba que si se lo decía perdería a su padre de nuevo.

— Así que es verdad — se cruzó de brazos pero por extraño que pareciera su mirada no era fría, era… ¿comprensiva?

— Si, yo… soy lesbiana — agacho la mirada y derramo unas lágrimas esperando el golpe por parte de Russel, pero extrañamente solo hubo silencio, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse y sintió como cada paso la mataba lentamente, sintió como unos grandes brazos la rodeaban, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y puso su rostro en el pecho de su padre para luego soltar unos sollozos.

— Gracias por decírmelo, como te dije, he venido a arreglarlo todo. Y te prometo que desde hoy nunca las abandonare, ni a ti ni a tu madre. Te amo, Quinnie.

— Te amo papá.

Después de que Russel le diera un recorrido por el apartamento y haber charlado lo suficiente él se marchó dejándola sola. Las cosas que tenía en su dormitorio estaban ahí, al parecer Melissa era cómplice también, incluso ropa nueva colgaba de los ganchos del gran armario y agradeció que su madre respetara sus diversos gustos sobre moda. Su ropa de chica linda y educada estaba en el lado derecho mientras que su estilo gótico que de a veces le gustaba retomar llenaba las gavetas del lado izquierdo. Se había quedado confundía, ¿Quién era ese dulce y amable señor y que le había hecho a su estricto padre?

Todo parecía mejorar, tenía a Rachel, su padre y ella habían vuelto a unir lazos y tenía su propio apartamento, solo le faltaba Beth. Tomó el teléfono de su base y comenzó a presionar los dígitos del número de Shelby, pero luego vio el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la sala y colgó rápido, era bastante tarde y no podía darse el lujo de molestar a Shelby. Los últimos fines de semana que paso en Lima ella le había permitido pasarlos con la pequeña y tal vez si se pasaba por ahí de vez en cuando podría visitarla a su hogar en Ohio.

Miró por el gran ventanal que la sala poseía y sonrió, era casi como el del apartamento de Kurt y Rachel. Camino hasta su recamara y se tiro a la cama arrugando la colcha bajo ella y jalando un poco de ella para cubrirse y después de media hora quedo rendida en un profundo sueño.


	8. Chica sexy

**NOTA: Lamento que sea tan corto, pero he tenido bastantes problemas familiares así que intentare actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. Ojalá les guste.**

Does this darkness have a name?

Chica sexy

El fastidioso sonido de la alarma no se presento esta mañana, las cortinas cerradas evitaban que el sol pasara y despertara a la bella rubia que aún seguía dormitando sobre su cama. Su corto cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta algo que a nadie le gusta ya que terminas con las costuras de la ropa marcada en el cuerpo haciéndose pasar a veces como estrías lo cual era bastante molesto.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y con su mirada aún cansada observo desde su lugar toda la habitación que aún la tenía impactada con su hermosa decoración. Se incorporo como pudo en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos con los puños cerrados, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se levanto de la cama a poca gana, se quito los zapatos y se masajeo unos segundos los pies que habían sido liberados de su prisión, se quito con rapidez el vestido y camino en ropa interior hasta la estancia para buscar su bolso, en cuanto lo vio lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de este en busca de su teléfono y al no tener éxito dejo el bolso caer de vuelta al piso de madera oscura y corrió de vuelta hasta la habitación. Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano extendida –"eres una tonta Fabray"- el celular estaba justo enseguida de donde estaba acostada anteriormente, se río de sí misma, lo tomo y vio la hora.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamo Quinn lanzando el celular a la cama y corriendo por un poco de ropa limpia al armario que estaba a pocos metros de la cama, tomo un pantalón y una blusa mientras se ponía los zapatos se quedo inmóvil y de nuevo se reprendió a sí misma por olvidadiza.

Era domingo, bufó molesta y se quito las prendas de ropa para luego acomodarlas de vuelta en su lugar y antes de salir del armario tomó una pijama, no quería salir en todo el día así que era mejor pasar su día de descanso en la comodidad de una tela suave y calientita que le traería más comodidad que un par de vaqueros. Camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, todo estaba más que bien planeado, agradeció mentalmente a Judy puesto que ella fue la que decoro el lugar, compro ropa nueva y seguramente la que lleno el refrigerador. Russell solo había puesto el dinero para que todo se hiciera realidad.

Su estomago rugía pero sin tomar nada del refrigerador cerró las puertas de este y se dirigió al enorme ventanal de la sala, se quedo observando el cielo, estaba nublado, cosa que le encantaba ya que daba indicios a que una lluvia ya fuera leve o fuerte se estaba acercando y no era un secreto que Quinn adoraba el olor a tierra mojada.

Su estomago volvió a rugir con más fuerza y no le quedo de otra más que acercarse de nuevo al mueble eléctrico de donde saco los ingredientes necesarios para su desayuno. Abrió cada una de las alacenas de la cocina en busca de un sartén donde preparar su adorado tocino. Cuando lo encontró le puso un poco de aceite y lo coloco sobre las llamas ardientes de la estufa, se acerco a sus ingredientes y tomo los huevos junto con el tocino, rompió los huevos a la mitad dejando salir la yema que estaba dentro para luego hacerla caer en el sartén caliente, añadió el tocino y el olor le estaba haciendo babear, si, su mayor debilidad era el tocino.

* * *

La morena ya estaba en su clase matutina de danza prestando atención a la "gran" Cassandra July, a sus pocos días de conocer a la rubia sabía que su actitud hacía los alumnos –especialmente ella- no era de lo más linda. Genial, cuando creyó que la rubia maliciosa se había ido llegaba otra a sustituirla. Su actitud estilo Nueva York era algo a lo cual no sabía si podría acostumbrarse, deseo con tantas ganas que Quinn estuviera ahí para cuidarla de la maldita de su maestra, ya que aunque July fuera mala, su rubia era una perra. En el buen sentido de la palabra.

— ¡Schwimmer!, ¿me estás prestando atención? — pregunto ennojada esperando una escusa para echar a la chica de su clase, pero ésta solo se limito a agachar la cabeza y asentir rápidamente para evitar encontrarse con sus ojos fríos como un glaciar, o más bien, como el glaciar que hundió al Titanic. Cassandra entrecerró los ojos enojada y después de fruncir el ceño por unos cuantos minutos, volvió a su explicación.

Rachel soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pequeños pulmones, despejo su mente y esta vez intento prestarle atención a la loca de cabello rubio.

* * *

Termino de desayunar y recogió los platos de la mesa el comedor para luego ponerlos en el lavavajillas. Tomo su celular, reviso sus llamadas y sus mensajes nuevos, la mayoría de las llamadas perdidas eran de Sam y Puck quienes constantemente le llamaban para preguntarle como le estaba yendo o cualquier tontería que se les ocurría. Y todos absolutamente todos los mensajes eran de Mercedes saludándola y contándole que en menos de un mes ya la habían ascendido a cantante de coro principal en la disquera para la que trabajaba. Levanto ambas cejas al leer la noticia y una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Recordó que en su dormitorio había olvidado su computadora portátil debajo de la cama, así que sin más se cambio de ropa sin darse una ducha, en fin, ¿Quién le diría algo?

El taxi había avanzado rápido, gracias a que no había tráfico y en menos de diez minutos estaba en su bloque de dormitorios frente a la puerta color gris de su antigua habitación. Toco una, dos y tres veces pero nadie abría así que pateo la puerta con fuerza y aunque el golpe la había dejado adolorida se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí. Estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina del pasillo cuando escucho el fuerte sonido de alguien abriendo una puerta, se paro en seco y apretó los puños.

— Al fin te dignas a abrir la maldita puerta, Melissa.

Se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse a una chica que claramente no era Melissa, recargada en el marco de la puerta observándola con desdén, su piel era blanca como la de Quinn solo que un poco más bronceada, por lo que pudo notar a medida que se acercaba a la puerta sus ojos eran color azul cielo y su cabello era rojizo y un poco ondulado. La chica estaba en una toalla, que dejaba al descubierto unos centímetros sobre la rodilla de la chica, tragó saliva y hablo.

— Oh, lo siento. Pensé que.

— Pensaste que era Melissa — le interrumpió y Quinn asintió — Ella no esta, ¿tú eres?

— Su antigua compañera de dormitorio, Quinn — respondió sin importancia.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y extendió el brazo hacía adentro invitándola a pasar, ella accedió y sin más se adentro al dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama de Melissa y espero a que la pelirroja saliera del cuarto de baño ya cambiada. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la otra chica salió del baño, se agacho a un lado de su ahora cama y saco el portátil con delicadeza intentando no dañarlo.

— Esto es tuyo — le entrego la computadora a la rubia — Soy Summer.

Summer acerco su mano a unos centímetros de Quinn y ésta la estrecho con amabilidad. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir más.

— Gracias, saluda a Melissa de mi parte — dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La rubia salió de la habitación y camino sin prisa hasta el taxi que aún la esperaba, subió a el y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

-"Que chica más sexy"- pensó Quinn mientras observaba por la ventana del automóvil.


	9. Thousand Miles away

Does this darkness have a name?

Thousand miles away

Quinn estaba en su apartamento, recostada en el sofá que quedaba de frente al ventanal, era grandioso cuanto podía ver desde ahí. Tenía unos shorts a cuadros rojos y una blusa negra como las que solía usar cuando era parte de las Skank's. Recordaba cuanta seguridad en sí misma le había brindado aquel grupo, ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba como rayos se había permitido salir de casa después de no haberse bañado en una semana y media. Pero gracias a Shelby que la reto o más bien obligo a volver a ser una maldita rubia oxigenada, tuvo que dejar el grupo. Era eso o dejar de lado a Beth por segunda vez.

"Ya no tengo que seguir sus ordenes" pensó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta la habitación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se quito de encima las prendas de ropa a excepción de la ropa interior y tomó de su armario unos jeans gastados y una sudadera negra, se puso las zapatillas deportivas y con la misma velocidad de antes llegó al elevador. Justo cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el Lobby salió disparada de el hasta la calle.

Subió al taxi que estaba frente al edificio, el hombre la vio por el retrovisor con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Apurada? — preguntó encendiendo el auto.

Quinn asintió — Necesito comprar algo, ¿hay algún supermercado cerca?

Él no respondió pero puso en marcha el taxi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al llegar al wal-mart pagó al hombre y con un poco más de paciencia caminó hasta el interior del establecimiento siendo recibida por una fría corriente de aire proveniente de adentro que le erizo la piel. Camino por los pasillos hasta que llego al que tenía un enorme letrero sobre el que decía "estética", paso a un lado del maquillaje y las rizadoras de cabello hasta llegar a la sección de tintes. Con una sonrisa tomó el que estaba buscando; rosa.

Camino hasta las cajas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pago el producto. Salió de ahí ahora más relajada, su taxi como era de esperarse ya no estaba y su teléfono se había quedado en casa sobre la alfombra de la recamara. Bufó con molestia por el simple hecho de tener que caminar hasta casa y con pereza comenzó su trayecto dejando con cada paso las luces detrás de ella acercándose poco a poco a la penumbra de la noche.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando noto la presencia de un automóvil que se movía con lentitud cerca de ella, la estaba siguiendo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras apresuraba discretamente su paso sin mirar atrás, intentó calmarse pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos. El corazón amenazo con salírsele del pecho cuando el deportivo negro se acerco aún más a la acera por la cual caminaba, la respiración se le estaba cortando y un gemido de angustia salió de su garganta cuando la ventanilla del copiloto bajo con lentitud.

Miró al interior del auto por el rabillo del ojo esperando cualquier movimiento brusco dentro de este, pero solamente se pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada burlona de mujer.

— ¿Te llevo? — preguntó la pelirroja acercando su rostro más a la ventanilla para poder ser vista por la rubia — ¿Quinn?

Quinn se llevo una mano al pecho y se contuvo a sí misma de arrancarle la cabeza a Summer quien estaba conteniendo la risa por el susto que le había dado.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal estupidez?, pensé que querías asesinarme o algo por el estilo.

— Oh, vamos. Fue solo una broma indefensa, sube al coche — parecía más bien una orden que una petición. La rubia volteo los ojos y se adentro al auto de la chica mientras que la mirada de ella estaba en cada movimiento por parte de la rubia.

— No lo hagas de nuevo, a menos de que quieras quedarte sin dientes — amenazo con la mirada al frente.

— Lo prometo, ¿Qué llevas ahí? — preguntó con curiosidad señalando la bolsa que Quinn tenía sobre su regazo.

— Un tinte. Es el edificio Stylinson — respondió con frialdad.

— Bien, ¿así que después de todo no eres rubia natural?, interesante — acerco su mano al reproductor y lo encendió comenzando con la canción "Jessie's girl", la rubia y la pelirroja fruncieron el ceño sincronizada mente y la radio fue apagada.

— Odio esa canción — dijo Summer entre dientes — Me recuerda a alguien…

— Indeseado — completo Quinn recibiendo un asentimiento junto a una sonrisa por parte de la chica.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos tenía algo que decir más que cosas de la universidad. La pelirroja bufó con fuerza mirando el edificio frente a ellas, la rubia bajo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acerco a la ventanilla aún abierta y con una sonrisa amigable dijo:

— ¿Quieres pasar? — Preguntó acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — Es tu recompensa por evitar que me secuestraran — bromeo y Summer negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— Será otro día, tú sabes, las malditas reglas del dormitorio — dijo arrugando la nariz en disconformidad — Tal vez luego podamos salir por un poco de diversión universitaria con Melissa.

— Suena bien, entonces te veo en el campus.

— Claro — las dos se regalaron una sonrisa pero antes de que la rubia entrara al lobby, la pelirroja grito su nombre atrayendo su atención — ¿Podrías darme tú número?

Se acerco al auto y tomó el celular de la mano de la chica, apunto con rapidez el número y lo devolvió a su dueña con una sonrisa el triple de grande. Ambas se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y Quinn entro al edificio.

* * *

Kurt estaba dormido en el sofá del apartamento con la boca entreabierta y unas cuantas palomitas de maíz sobre su pecho. La morena aún seguía despierta su lado enrollada con una cobija evitando tener frío, tenía el celular entre sus manos, ni un mensaje de su novia, quizá había tenido un día largo, o no tenía crédito. Tenía que haber una explicación razonable, pero el sueño le estaba ganando y decidió buscar el motivo a la mañana siguiente cuando tuviera las energías necesarias.

Apago el televisor y después de un largo bostezo su celular comenzó a sonar con ese molesto ringtone que sabía debía cambiar, no creía conveniente que Quinn escuchara la canción de Darth Vader justo cuando le enviara un mensaje o la llamará, eso sería vergonzoso y trágico.

Una sonrisa promitente se posó en sus labios y desbloqueo el teléfono para poder leer el mensaje de su amada. El ceño se le frunció de confusión cuando termino de leer.

"Lamento no haber llamado en todo el día, amor. Estuve un poco distraída hoy, ¿adivina qué? La Skank esta de vuelta, no puedo esperar a que me veas. J Xx"

Se quedo pensativa, ¿la skank esta de vuelta?

* * *

Una enorme sonrisa incontrolable estaba sobre su rostro, no podía evitarlo, la felicidad la rodeaba, los mechones rosas de cabello caían sobre su rostro mientras se admiraba en el espejo del baño. Había tomado el celular y unas cuantas fotos habían sido puestas en Twitter para ser vistas por sus mil ciento y un seguidores que la alababan. Los comentarios llenaban la fotografía, algunos de desconocidos totales y otros de los chicos del club glee. Revisó cada mención pero ninguna de Rachel, camino hasta la cocina con el celular en mano y saco una botella de jugo para luego servirla en un vaso.

Se acerco a su portátil que estaba sobre el sofá a punto de caer y lo tomo, introdujo su contraseña y reviso sus nuevos correos, algunos eran de Puck mientras que los otros eran de Santana, lo cerró sin siquiera leerlos, estaba bastante aburrida. Entro a facebook, hacía años que no lo checaba, de nuevo mensajes por parte de Santana y uno que otro del maldito gato obeso de Brittany. Una solicitud hizo que se le salieran los ojos de las orbitas; Rachel Berry ha indicado que están e una relación amorosa, ¿confirmar?

Sin pensarlo cliqueo en aceptar y con una gran sonrisa se recostó de vuelta en el sillón dejando la computadora al lado de este.

* * *

— Britt, lo prometo. Lord nunca se uniría a una pandilla — Santana río por el ilógico comentario que acababa de hacer.

— "No lo sé, San, anda muy sospechoso últimamente. ¿Crees que volvió a fumar?"

— No, Britt. Él estará bien, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Sus conversaciones con Brittany solían ser así la mayoría del tiempo; Lord Tubbington, glee, unicornios, etc. Estaba cansada en realidad, entrenaba la mayoría del día con las animadoras de Louisbille y aunque intentaba mantenerse al corriente, el hecho de tener una novia "especial" le complicaba todo más de lo necesario.

— "San" — dijo con una voz apagada — "¿Porqué no te cae bien Lord T.?

Respiro profunamente y exalo, intentando mantener la calma, no quería ser igual de idiota como el estúpido de rueditas al decirle estúpida. Desde que la conoció ella supo que la rubia no era como los demás, era brillante en cierto punto pero su inocencia de niña pequeña era algo difícil de tragar.

— No, sabes que me cae muy bien, amor — maldito estúpido gato pensó con rabia — ¿Quieres saber el topic trend de chismes?

— "¡Si!" — exclamo con felicidad.

La latina volteo los ojos mientras sonreía, sabía que Britt amaba los chismes y más si venían de Santana — Quinn y el Hobbit están saliendo.

Brittany saltó de su cama y comenzó a dar brincos de entusiasmo mientras aplaudía — "No puedo esperar a tener una cita doble con ellas".


End file.
